Hurt
by Vistoria
Summary: La guerra ha acabado hace meses, pero la tristeza no se va. No es capaz de perdonarlo y Tenten tiene que ser fuerte, volver a sonreír. Aunque esté herida.
1. Un día más Un día menos

Los personajes de utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

><p>.:Hurt:.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo uno:<em> Un día más. Un día menos.

De momentos le costaba respirar, sólo en ocasiones, como aquella, cuando sus pulmones reclamaban por oxígeno y la respiración terminaba convirtiéndose en sollozos. Amargos, tristes, solitarios y con poca alma. Lágrimas que asomaban despreocupadas, sin ningún reparo y corrían en torrentes lentos que dejaban senderos húmedos en la piel de su rostro. Intentó en vano reprimir los sonidos provocados por el llanto incipiente, pero sólo alcanzó a tapar su boca con la mano antes que su cerebro le ordenara llorar más fuerte, más triste, más desalmada y solitaria; era su momento de sufrir, el instante de recordar, de dejar fluir el llanto, de saber otra vez que estaba sola y que los días eran más lentos sin él. Que ya no le sonreiría, que ya no la miraría con aquellos ojos enigmáticos, que ya nada. Que Neji estaba muerto y la dejó sola.

Su cuerpo se arqueó hacía delante y una arcada punzó en la boca del estómago, pero se contuvo. Inhaló consecutivas veces en otro intento de controlar su estado, se enderezó llevando una mano hasta su vientre mientras con la otra limpiaba el sudor de su frente. De pronto se sentía extrañamente agotada, no era la primera vez. En el último tiempo era cotidiano para ella estar cansada, triste, sin ánimos de salir de la cama, con la idea fija en la mente de no querer ver a nadie, de sólo recordar(lo), de vivir de sus memorias y traerlo a sus días, a sus sonrisas y las caricias en la oreja. Con cuidado y lentitud se recostó sobre la hierba, apoyando su espalda en el tronco malherido, sentía todavía la arcada presionándole la garganta, la espalda le dolía levemente en la zona baja, el sudor provocaba que su flequillo se pegara en la frente mientras que su cuello tenso buscaba un poco de frescor en la brisa tibia de días de primavera, felices, con sol iluminando los amplios parajes de entrenamientos: solitarios, vacíos, llenos de recuerdos convertidos en neblinas fugaces que escapaban de la mirada al primer parpadeo; gritos, voces, _Tenten, Neji_. Recuerdos, memorias, años juntos. Ya nada.

Cerró los ojos en otro de sus intentos de serenarse, secó las escuetas lágrimas con la mano e inhaló profundamente conteniendo el aire. Un estremecimiento la hizo abrir los ojos y acarició su vientre abultado, sonrío y le prometió en un susurro a su hijo que ya no volvería a llorar. Por él, por lo que significaba, para que nada saliera mal, porque él era la única luz entre tanta niebla. Porque ese hijo que todavía no nacía era la única razón por la que ella seguía con vida.

―_Cuando yo sea sensei de un equipo ―comentaba animado Rock Lee todavía con la boca llena de arroz. Tragó sonoramente―, quiero que mi equipo esté formado por nuestros hijos…_

_Tenten sonrió forzadamente intentando imaginarse un futuro en el que sus pobres y desdichados hijos tuvieran un maestro como Lee. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda._

―_¡Jamás permitiré que nuestros hijos sean entrenados por ti! ―Neji había alzado la voz demasiado y apuntaba con un dedo acusador al chico de las cejas gruesas luego de haber realizado con el mismo dedo un gesto que lo abarcaba a él y a la única mujer del grupo―. Puedes entrenar a tus hijos, pero a los nuestros no los tocas._

_Ambos se quedaron estupefactos mirando con los ojos abiertos a todo su diámetro al tercer integrante del equipo, considerado como el más sereno y reservado de los tres, aquel que sin duda jamás tendría una reacción como la que acababa de tener. Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Neji continuaba mirando y apuntando a Lee quien, nervioso, tragaba en seco al tiempo que Tenten observaba al __Hyūga esperando una explicación. Cuando la tonalidad del rostro del muchacho comenzó a variar pasando del pálido al rosa/rojizo, la muchacha de cabello castaño analizó correctamente las palabras de su compañero. Se ruborizó notoriamente abriendo levemente la boca y siendo ella quien apuntaba con un dedo acusador a Neji._

_Lee claramente se refería a ser el sensei de un equipo formado por los futuros hijos que los tres tuvieran, cada uno por su cuenta con alguna pareja desconocida hasta el momento, Neji por su parte hablaba de los hijos de "ellos", los hijos que ambos tuvieran. Juntos. Los hijos de Tenten y Neji._

_El silencio tenso fue roto por una sonora carcajada proveniente desde lo más interno de la chica, una risa que le nacía del alma, de la alegría, de la dicha. La felicidad ante lo recién oído, de ella y Neji, de él y Tenten. Los hijos que tendrían: Neji consideraba que la única madre para sus hijos sería ella y aquello no podía hacerla más feliz simplemente porque no podía existir mayor dicha. Seguía riendo ruidosa, con carcajadas alegres, los ojos brillantes de felicidad, mirando a Neji con el amor secreto escapándosele por la risa. Él también la miraba, todavía sonrojado aunque una leve sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, cómplice de las carcajadas de su compañera y la intriga de Rock Lee._

―_Vamos Neji… no sería tan malo que Lee fuera el sensei de nuestros hijos ―dijo entre risas._

_El __Hyūga dejó escapar la risa que contenía al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado. Rock Lee por fin entendió. Él también sonrió._

En aquellos días no pensaban que sus vidas darían un vuelco tan radical; no imaginaban que se enfrentarían a una guerra, sólo pensaban en el futuro lejano, abstracto, un futuro que Neji parecía dispuesto a crear junto a ella y Tenten junto a él. Eran jóvenes con sueños que compartían de vez en cuando, con anhelos secretos de amores correspondidos. Hoy, seguían siendo jóvenes, pero sus sueños y anhelos parecían destruidos.

―Me dejaste… ―susurró al viento―. No verás a nuestro hijo cuando Lee sea su maestro…

Y nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Ahí, media sentada a la sombra de aquel árbol herido, testigo de tantos momentos, acariciando su vientre abultado en donde crecía el fruto de un amor irresponsable y desesperado, un amor sin límites, sin parámetros de comparación y su corazón se agitaba de sólo recordar cuánto lo amaba, todavía, aunque él la hubiese dejado, aunque él muriese sin saber que sería padre, que su imprudencia y arrebato adolescente tuvo consecuencias. Pero nunca lo sabría o quizás siempre lo supo, era ella la que no lo sabía. No alcanzó a despedirse, no alcanzó a nada. Ya nada.

Neji se había ido.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea, le parecía inverosímil, triste y un leve gustillo de amarga felicidad. ¿Realmente podía existir una luz entre tanta tiniebla?

Pequeña, débil y todavía inestable. Crecía lentamente, de a poco hasta convertirse en un luminoso faro que lograría devolverle la luz a sus días. Todavía faltaban tres meses para que su hijo naciera. Se llamaría como su padre.

Y nuevamente la atacó la tristeza y el dolor de los recuerdos, la vista se le nubló producto de las lágrimas acumuladas y se permitió liberar el sollozo que estaba aguantando. Neji no estaba, Neji no estaba, Neji estaba muerto, ya nunca más lo vería. Nunca más.

Y aunque lo repitiera mil veces, millones de veces durante cada día desde que él había muerto, no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea, no podía concebir la idea que él la hubiese dejado así nada más, de un momento a otro, por ideales que ella sabía que eran los más desinteresados, los más esperanzados, pero que para ella resultaban terriblemente egoísta. Él nunca pensó en ella, nunca se preguntó qué pasaría con su amor. Y la dejó sola junto a su hijo.

Su mirada nublada por el reciente llanto se posicionó en aquel sol lejano que teñía de naranja y rojo el cielo, como si ardiera; como fuego en el cielo. El atardecer llegaba una vez más a Konoha y otro día acababa. Uno más. Uno menos. Sonrió triste y su hijo se removió inquieto recordándole que era hora de comer nuevamente. Con esfuerzo se levantó de su incómoda posición, el vientre ya le pesaba bastante, era más grande que un embarazo normal para el tiempo que llevaba gestando. Al parecer los Hyūgaeran bebés grandes.

Recogió con dificultad algunas armas que aún quedaban esparcidas por el terreno de entrenamiento, la espalda le dolía montones y sus pies hinchados reclamaban por un significativo descanso. Sabía que no podía esforzarse ni entrenar de sobremanera, obviamente no la hacía, su movilidad y resistencia de momento estaban menguadas, pero practicar un poco de tiro al blanco no la haría mal a nadie, para ella significaba el mínimo esfuerzo además de una forma para distraerse.

Quedaban sólo minutos de luz pero la temperatura todavía era agradable y la tristeza seguía instalada ahí, en una esquina de su pecho, recordándole a cada instante que había cosas que debía y tenía que dejar de hacer, que era el momento que una mujer como ella quien siempre se caracterizó por su fortaleza y entereza frente a situaciones difíciles, lidiara con su situación, que aprendiera de una vez a dejar partir a Neji, que se acostumbrara, que lo perdonara, pero era difícil, casi imposible. Casi.

―Te estuve esperando ―una voz masculina la hizo detenerse, no era necesario darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, aun cuando no lo sintió aproximarse―. Dijiste que hoy entrenaríamos a las seis… y no apareciste. No tengo tiempo para perder por tus estupideces…

Tenten lo miró sobre el hombro, apenas, sin voltear mucho el rostro, le bastaba verlo con el rabillo de ojo para saber que estaba molesto. Bufó exasperada. Lo había olvidado completamente.

―Lo olvidé ―reconoció sin inmutarse, no quería discutir. Echó a andar nuevamente.

Escuchó perfectamente cuando chasqueó la lengua completamente enfadado: ―Eres patética…

No tenía tiempo ni deseos de discutir. Desde que había comenzado a entrenar a Sasuke Uchiha descubrió que no valía la pena rebatirle o comenzar una discusión; era un completa pérdida de tiempo hablar con él, por eso sólo se limitaba a entrenarlo, cuando lo recordaba.

No entendía cómo había personas que lo comparaban con Neji.

Siguió caminando sin voltear a verlo. La esperaban para cenar en la mansión Hyūga.

* * *

><p>Una idea que vengo intentando escribir desde hace tiempo, pero estuve bloqueada, muy bloqueada y recién ahora pude empezar a escribirla.<p>

Serán varios capítulos, no muy largos (espero) en los que iré tratando de narrar una historia posterior a la guerra, un Neji muerto y una Tenten embarazada. Aún quedan muchas cosas que explicar así que no se desesperen.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y la idea general les parezca interesante. Cualquier cosa puede ser expresado en un review :)

Nos leemos.


	2. Polluelo

_*.*.*.*_

_*.*.*_

_*.*_

_Capítulo dos:_ Polluelo.

―¡No! ―gritó y su voz resonó en el bosque.

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha le hacía perder la paciencia. No entendía cómo podía ser tan torpe.

―Te dije que debías separar los pies al ancho de los hombros ―continuó―, debes tener un amplio rango de movilidad, siempre a tu derecha… o al lado contrario de tu brazo más hábil ―refunfuñó sin paciencia―, pero no me haces caso…

Sasuke bufó exasperado mirándola con nada de amabilidad, con el sudor corriendo por los costados de su rostro, la ropa pegada en la espalda, las extremidades agarrotadas y el estómago vacío; Tenten era la maestra con menos compasión y paciencia que existía en el planeta, no le daba ni un segundo de tregua. Aunque él jamás, jamás, se rebajaría a pedírselo.

"Mueve los pies"

"Flexiona las rodillas. ¡Las rodillas! ¡Esos son tus codos!"

"El cuello más relajado, cuidado en tú hombro. ¡Mueve los pies!"

"Gira la muñeca en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. ¡Al otro lado!"

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco pidiendo paciencia a algún ser divino, estaba convencida que el Uchiha lo hacía a propósito, que se empeñaba en llevarle la contraría sólo para hacerla enojar; nadie podía ser más torpe que cuando comenzó a entrenar, creía incluso (a veces) que el problema era ella y no sabía enseñar o que simplemente el Uchia era tan terco que le hacía perder la paciencia, pero era su obligación.

Por otra parte no le calzaba que siendo un Uchiha, siempre admirado y respetado por pertenecer a uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, envestido de la fama negativa que provocó dimitir en las filas shinobis de la aldea, considerado un ninja hábil para cualquiera fuera la tarea, resultaba ser un fracaso en el manejo de las armas en general. Torpe y lento, atacaba con más fuerza que precisión y aun, después de años, aquella katana de la que tanto se vanagloriaba no lograba ser convertida en una extensión poderosa de su brazo sino que era un objeto que entorpecía alguno de sus ataques. A ella todavía le quedaban dudas de por qué ocurría aquello desconociendo gran parte de lo que pasó con él después que se fuera de Konoha, así mismo poco y nada sabía del entrenamiento al cual fue sometido cuando vivía en la aldea; la verdad es que conocía muy poco de él. Lo único que le quedaba claro es que era torpe, terco y muy mal aprendiz. Obviamente Sasuke nunca reconocería sus falencias y tampoco se mostraba muy dispuesto a corregir dichos defectos porque le afectaba el orgullo; le hería el hecho de no ser tan perfecto como él mismo se consideraba. Aunque eso no significaba para nada que el chico fuera débil, sólo era torpe y se notaba que había dedicado poco tiempo a entrenar armamento, pero eso no importaba; ella era maestra de armas y le encantaban los retos.

El único Uchiha vivo bufó molesto, muy molesto, pero decidió apretar los dientes y no gritarle un par de cosas a la mujer que sentada tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol le gritaba a todo pulmón lo descoordinado y torpe que podía ser usando su katana, a la vez que comía una extraña mezcla de cosas. De cierta forma hacía más esfuerzos de los habituales por mantener la calma con ella, principalmente porque le estaba ayudando a mejorar su técnica en armamento (y él se había rebajado a pedirle ayuda), porque tenía que comportarse para no tener más problemas de los que ya tenía por desertar y luego volver a Konoha (y lo que pasó en la guerra) y un poco, aunque realmente no quería pensar en eso, porque le tenía lástima. Razones que no le agradaban, pero el trato se limitaba a que ella le traspasara sus conocimientos en el manejo de armas y él consiguiera superar sus falencias, por lo que debía mantener un trato más o menos cordial para que así la chica no lo mandara a la mierda. Así que aunque debiera tragarse su orgullo (sólo un poco) prefería mantenerse callado y acatar las órdenes.

Después de haberle gritado durante un rato, Tenten lo observaba detenidamente estudiando sus movimientos, distinguiendo qué era lo que hacía mal para ayudarlo a mejorar. Quería realmente enseñarle, la idea de volver al Uchiha un ninja más completo le parecía sumamente satisfactoria, porque de esa forma lograría cerrar la boca de todos aquellos que la desvaloraban, la miraban con compasión o la creían frágil sólo por estar embarazada de un hombre muerto. Ella les demostraría a todos que su embarazo no la limitaba; no la volvía débil, no la convertía en una mujer que necesitaba del cuidado de todos, que no se rompería. Que era fuerte. Que saldría adelante aunque Neji no estuviera.

_Esa tarde habían acordado entrenar con armas luego que ella se quejara porque casi siempre los entrenamiento consistían en perfeccionar las técnicas visuales de Neji , mientras que ella a pesar de haber mejorado mucho gracias a esos entrenamientos, se encontraba en una clara desventaja al no poseer una línea sucesoria tan poderosa como las de los __Hyūga, consiguiendo en ocasiones __ un par de rasguños, en otras herirlo de mediana gravedad y en las menos dejarlo completamente fuera de combate al traspasar su defensa absoluta y predecir sus movimientos después de tanto tiempo estudiándoles. Principalmente por eso y por su berrinche de niña pequeña, Neji había accedido a entrenar puntería y ataque a larga distancia con armas; método en el cual Tenten era una experta y él un poquito menos que patético, pero sólo porque la precisión de sus técnicas visuales no era aplicable a su puntería. Nadie podía ser perfecto, ni siquiera un __Hyūga._

_Estaban en eso; Neji le lanzaba sin ánimos unas cuantas armas y ella le arrojaba otras tantas deteniendo en el aire cada una de las que le enviaba su rival: totalmente aburrido y ella comenzaba a fastidiarse ya que él nunca tomaba en serio los entrenamientos que la chica proponía. Fue esa la razón que la llevó a precipitar un ataque sorpresivo invocando __un Bō sin darle tiempo necesario de reaccionar correctamente por lo cual el joven debió defenderse con lo que contaba sin tener un segundo para corregir sus movimientos o lograr frenar la rapidez de los movimientos de su compañera. Neji retrocedía a cada ataque, Tenten no se detenía, pero aun así no lograba asestarle un buen golpe. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en que él intentando defenderse movió de extraña forma sus pies, tropezando y perdiendo el equilibrio. En un intento vano por frenar la caída se sujetó de la chica precipitándose ambos al suelo._

_La joven de cabello castaño y peinado maltrecho pensó que aquello era sin duda lo más inverosímil de la vida ¡Esas cosas sólo ocurrían en la imaginación! O las películas bobas, pero ahí estaban; ella sobre él, con sus rostros separados escasamente, la Bō enterrada dolorosamente en las costillas, Neji más sonrojado de lo que había estado incluso en sus momentos más bochornosos y ninguno se movía…_

―Así no ―escuchó la voz femenina a su espalda. Se sorprendió levemente debido a encontrarse tan concentrado intentando hacer lo que ella decía, que no la sintió acercarse―. Debes levantar más tu brazo, doblar el codo e intentar equilibrar el peso…

Ella seguía parloteando a su espalda, mientras con sus manos le guiaba los brazos enseñándole la correcta forma de posicionarlos. Sintió el abultado vientre de la mujer chocar varias veces contra su cuerpo y una disculpa entremedio, sin embargo Tenten parecía no darle importancia a una situación que a Sasuke le resultaba un tanto incómoda, no porque le repugnara o molestara tenerla tan cerca, sino que porque nunca había compartido con una mujer embarazada por lo que le resultaba extraño que ella, además de ser casi de su edad, estuviera empujándolo levemente con un vientre abultado debido a que en su interior crecía otra persona. Por otra parte, no sabía exactamente cómo tratarla. Creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar de dolor o que el bebé nacería o que pasaría cualquier cosa mala si se esforzaba mucho o si él la tocaba, aunque fuera por accidente. Tonterías, pero igualmente extraño.

Sasuke se dejaba guiar como un muñeco en todos los movimientos que Tenten le entregaba, pensando en que ella lo trataba como uno más, sin darle importancia a su apellido o lo que él hizo; simplemente un muchacho más, incluso con la paciencia que utilizaba al enseñar a los niños de la academia, aunque de forma un poco más humillante en ocasiones, sin embargo lo hacía sentir que a ella no le importaba el pasado tan oscuro que él llevaba a cuestas y por momentos se preguntaba qué o cuáles eran los motivos que Tenten tenía para ello.

Le llamó la atención el instante en que la chica dejó de hablar deteniendo también sus movimientos, quedándose de pie tras él con el vientre apuñalándole incómodamente la parte baja de su espalda casi a la altura de su trasero. Volteó el rostro para observarla de perfil y exigirle que continuara, que él no tenía tiempo para perder y que debía ensayar todas las posturas que le impartía, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la vio con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano. Desvió sus ojos hasta el punto en que ella miraba intentando encontrar aquello que le había llamado la atención, encontrando rápidamente que justo bajo el árbol en el cual Tenten pasó gran parte del tiempo sentada, había un pequeño pájaro al que distinguió como un polluelo que apenas sabía volar picoteando un corazón de manzana que la misma Tenten había dejado ahí. Instantes después dos aves más se posaron en el lugar; halcones peregrinos, identificó. La hembra, a la cual distinguió por su tamaño, tenía las plumas de las alas café con el pecho blanco, mientras que el macho era de color gris azulado. Ambas aves buscaban a su polluelo y en cosa de segundos, madre e hijo emprendieron el vuelo, pero el macho se quedó ahí, viéndolos a ambos, aunque a Sasuke le pareció que aquellos ojos oscuros y fieros estaban posados en su compañera. El ave echó a volar siguiendo a su familia.

"Eso fue extraño" pensó Sasuke volviendo la vista a la chica, pero ésta permanecía con la vista fija en el lugar que estuvieron posadas aquellas aves. Notó el rostro de ella más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos cubiertos por un brillo extraño. Reaccionó al sentir claramente (lo más insólito ocurrido en su vida) cuando el ser diminuto que crecía en el interior de Tenten se movió. Se alejó rápidamente, totalmente perturbado, llamando la atención de ella por su precipitado actuar.

―Mañana seguiremos con esto ―sentenció escondiendo su estado―. Ya es tarde y tengo hambre.

―¡Genial! ―se alegró la maestra de armas―. Yo también ¡Vamos a comer!

No tuvo tiempo (y quizá tampoco la intención) de decirle que no iría con ella. Lo que acababa de pasar era sorprendente y aquellos ojos café; lo que escondían, la manera en que miraban, como nunca los había visto, no podría olvidarlos.

―Como quieras… ―murmuró mientras guardaba su Chokutō.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la zona urbana de Konoha; ella sumida en sus pensamientos y él sin deseos de entablar una conversación. Suficiente era con pasar la mayoría de sus tardes en compañía de la chica como para tener que forzar un dialogo casual entre ambos. Le llamó la atención que en algunas ocasiones ella acariciara su vientre mientras caminaba (él seguía creyendo que en cualquier momento esa criatura nacería debido al tamaño que tenía) al tiempo que sonreía. El impulso de preguntarle si realmente se movía o incluso de poner una mano sobre el bulto lo sobresaltó, apartando raudamente aquellos pensamientos, pero la nostalgia lo consumía y la necesidad de saber si su madre tuvo alguna vez un comportamiento similar lo atacaba. Era absurdo cuestionarse aquello, desechó la nostalgia, no le servía de nada recordar a su madre, no le ayudaría en nada suspirar melancólico imaginando a Mikoto sonriendo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su vientre con cariño; no le servía. No le servía. Él sólo debía esforzarse en mejorar lo mejor posible, comportarse adecuadamente para recibir el perdón de su aldea y convertirse en un shinobi de elite. Sólo eso. Y para alcanzar sus objetivos necesitaba (aunque no le agradara) las enseñanzas de la mujer que acariciaba con tanto cariño su enorme vientre.

Hijo de alguien que conoció. Hijo de alguien que estaba muerto. Que murió en la misma guerra que él perdió todo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte urbana de Konoha realizaron un mudo recorrido con objetivo claro sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo. Caminaban en silencio por las calles más transitadas rumbo a Ichiraku en busca de un suculento plato de ramen, dándose cuenta por primera vez que en esa ocasión el objetivo de las miradas de los aldeanos no era él. Sus oscuros ojos se posaban entre los transeúntes a medida que avanzaban, percibiendo que era Tenten a quien miraban. Algunos con compasión, otros con reproche, lástima, tristeza; la observaban como si fuera un ser frágil y desamparado, no como la kunoichi maestra de armas que era. La miraban como él la veía en ocasiones y esa realidad le desagradó. Él sabía que era todo menos frágil o vulnerable.

Desvió su mirada hacía su acompañante dándose cuenta que ella caminaba erguida, con la cabeza en alto y la vista puesta al frente derrochando soberbia que parecía no pertenecerle, con una mano posada en su crecido vientre el cual lucía con orgullo, sin dejarse afectar por las miradas que le dedicaba la gente al pasar, demostrando que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo ser el blanco de los comentarios, el objeto de ojos ignorantes que desconocían la verdad, de ser la todavía (para muchos) adolescente que luchó en una guerra estando embarazada, de un joven adolescente que se sacrificó en esa misma guerra. Un Hyūga. El hijo de Neji Hyūga.

Por primera vez en todos los meses que llevaba entrenando con Tenten, recapacitó un poco en la historia que ella llevaba acuestas, la misma que él poco y nada conocía, esa historia trágica de la que todos se compadecían y a la que él nunca le dio importancia. Ella estaba tan sola como él y se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más la volvería a mirar con lástima, ni a compadecerse de la maestra de armas. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

―¡Ramen de pollo! ―gritó la castaña cuando estuvo cómodamente sentada en uno de los taburetes de Ichiraku―. ¿Tú qué quieres? Yo te invito pupilo ―sonrió con burla.

―Sopa de tomate ―respondió y ella enarcó una ceja.

―Aquí no venden esa mierda… ―dijo con cara de asco.

―Entonces quiero lo mismo que tú ―masticó cada palabra sobándose el puente de la nariz.

―¡Don ramen de pollo! ¡Grandes! ―ordenó nuevamente la castaña tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña―. Hace hambre…

Cuando las órdenes fueron servidas ambos comieron en silencio, aunque luego de un rato Tenten empezó a parlotear de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, en una especie de monologo sin sentido; sobre el hambre que tenía, los niños de la academia, lo que habían avanzado en el entrenamiento, de lo entusiasmada que se sentía por estar a punto de cumplir siete meses de embarazo y lo poco que faltaba para tener a su hijo, sobre el pollo que utilizaban para el ramen y miles de cosas más. La castaña podía hablar mil palabras por minuto y llegaba a ser tan desesperante como Naruto, pero incluso él se sorprendía de escucharla, no atentamente, pero aun así recordaba muchas cosas de lo que ella le decía.

Quizás Tenten no tenía con quien hablar y por la forma en que ella lo trataba, era como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Como si confiara en él...

―Así que ahora no sólo entrenan juntos, sino que también salen a comer… ―se escuchó una molesta voz femenina a espaldas de ellos. Tenten detuvo su parloteo y ambos se giraron―. No te bastó con embarazarte de Neji, ahora que él está muerto quieres que Sasuke-kun cuide a tú bastardo…

Hasta el Uchiha se sorprendió del veneno que contenían las palabras de Sakura, pero no supo cómo reaccionar. Lo que ella decía no tenía ningún sentido, eso era obvio; todos sabían del entrenamiento que la maestra de armas le daba y a pesar que Sakura siempre se opuso e hizo pataletas, él la ignoró. Su antigua compañera de equipo no era nadie para opinar sobre lo que a él le convenía no. Menos todavía para decir algo tan imbécil como lo que acababa de pronunciar. Incluso Ino, quien la acompañaba, estaba visiblemente estupefacta.

―No te preocupes Sakura ―pronunció Tenten manteniendo la calma, poniéndose una máscara de indiferencia que cubría el rostro alegre y dicharachero que antes llevaba―. Mi hijo sólo tiene un padre aunque él esté muerto…

Se levantó con extremo cuidado, pagó y se retiró sin decir nada más. Sabía que Sakura moría de celos por el simple hecho que ella entrenara al Uchiha, pero esos no eran motivos suficientes para que la tratara así. Tenten no tenía la culpa si Sasuke había rechazado innumerables veces a su compañera de equipo quien le juraba amor eterno, ella en aquella ecuación no tenía cabida. Ajena totalmente a la extraña relación que unía a aquellos dos, simplemente se limitaba a cumplir con una orden impuesta y una extraña petición, nada más. Si en ocasiones intentaba romper la rutina en otras actividades en compañía del Uchiha era simplemente porque no tenía deseos de regresar tan pronto a la mansión Hyūga. Le hacía mal estar allí.

_Aquella tarde luego del entrenamiento y la bochornosa situación que aconteció, Neji consumido por un nerviosismo raro en él, la invitó a comer un tazón de ramen. Ella aceptó alegre, olvidando rápidamente lo que había ocurrido y sin ánimos de hablar sobre el suceso; había sido un simple accidente, nada que malinterpretar. Comieron relajadamente, dejando atrás el entrenamiento, hablaron de temas casuales que siempre salían de la nada cuando estaban juntos; una tarde normal, un día juntos como cualquier otro, acompañándose, apoyándose, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro._

_Neji se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa argumentando que ya estaba muy oscuro para que caminara sola, lo cual era completamente absurdo ya que ella era una kunouchi capacitada para defenderse sola y también porque estaban en Konoha y sería absurdo que alguien de su propia aldea la atacara, pero optó por no rebatirle y accedió con una sonrisa. Era como tantas otras ocasiones en las que él se ofrecía a acompañarla hasta su casa o como otras en que era Tenten quien lo iba a dejar a la mansión. Relación de compañerismo, de amistad que se había creado con los años, de unión y camaradería. De tanto más._

_Llegaron sumidos en un silencio cómodo, ambos conscientes que el tiempo que compartirían por ese día llegaba a su fin. Ella le sonrío volteándose cuando estuvo en la puerta de su casa, él la observó fijamente con aquellos ojos enigmáticos y Tenten, como a veces ocurría, se perdió en ellos._

_Entonces Neji la besó._

_El primer beso de ambos. El primer beso de muchos._

_En aquel tiempo tenían sólo dieciséis años. Soñaron con una vida juntos._

Y entonces él la abandonó.

*.*

*.*.*

*.*.*.*

Bien! No demoré tanto :)

En este capítulo quise mostrar un poco más sobre el entrenamiento de Tenten a Sasuke, aunque los motivos todavía son desconocidos ;) no se confíen. La verdad es que para muchas (os) puede parecer extraño que Sasuke sea torpe en el manejo de armas, pero a mi se me hace divertida la situación además de leer un poco de información sobre Sasuke en la que se dice que él no es completamente eficaz con su espada y que sólo la usa como extensión del chidori, además de utilizar más sus técnicas visuales y el poder de los elementos para la lucha, dejando de lado las armas que considera innecesarias. Más adelante se verá más a fondo esto.

Por otra parte se da cuenta de la forma en que él mismo mira a Tenten; la compasión con la que todos la miran, como si ella fuera un ser débil vulnerable que se romperá en cualquier momento y él se ha dado cuenta que no es así, que Tenten no es la mujer que todos creen. También esto se verá más adelante, ya que según tengo pensado la historia no será en un orden cronológico y sí, tendrá muchos flash back.

Finalmente tuvimos un pequeño recuerdo del primer beso de Neji y Tenten, habrán otras situaciones de estos dos y queda pendiente para el próximo capítulo (creo) el por qué Tenten vive ahora en la mansión Hyūga.

Dudas, comentarios, no les gustó, opiniones, algo que les interesaría que se incluyera en la historia. Todo eso y lo que quieran en realidad pueden dejarlo en un lindo review.

Agradecer finalmente a todos los comentarios que dejaron en el primer capítulo, espero que este también hay sido del agrado de la lectora o el lector y ya saben, sus comentarios me animan a escribir más rápido ¿lo notaron?

Nos leemos!


	3. Un sueño en un sueño

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

_Capítulo tres_: Un sueño en un sueño.

.:.

Reía. Estaba riendo a carcajadas, lo percibía hasta en el estómago. Se sentía tan feliz, vibraba entera, los ojos le resplandecían y le dolía la comisura de la boca de tanto estirarla, pero no paraba, la risa le nacía del alma, quería reír, reír y seguir riendo. Carcajadas puras que resonaban en la inmensidad de aquel bosque, los rayos del sol le llegaban a parpadeos, inmiscuidos entre los ramajes verdes que se mecían ante la suave brisa del verano. Y veía el cielo, inmenso, puro, azul… un pájaro a lo lejos y otro y otro. Una familia de halcones peregrinos cruzaba majestuosamente y se perdía entre las corrientes de aire. Era tan feliz.

A su lado y de costado, Neji permanecía con los ojos cerrados aunque sentía la respiración suave de él chocar contra la piel de su oreja. Le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo en un intento de mantenerla cerca y que ella no se levantara de su posición sólo para reírse más. Fingía molestia (y quizás lo estaba un poco) producto de las burlas de su compañera acompañadas de aquellas sonoras carcajadas y de su incapacidad para quedarse quieta durante mucho rato, pero prefería no dar señal alguna que dejara en claro que igual le causaba un poco de gracia escucharla reír. Los rayos de sol iluminaban su piel e incluso sentía su destello cuando las hojas mecidas dejaban que los rayos lo golpearan, hacía calor y la hierba los refrescaba. Tenten se calmaba de a poco y pronto la risa fue apagándose. Eran tan felices.

Volteó el rostro sólo para mirarlo y reparar otra vez en la serenidad que proyectaba su cara; de ojos cerrados y labios relajados. Admiró las apenas perceptibles pecas en la punta de la nariz y el lunar pequeño bajo su ojo izquierdo. Sonrió disminuyendo la escasa distancia sólo para rozar levemente sus labios con los suyos. Estaban fríos. Neji no se inmutó, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon levemente hacía arriba. Tenten volvió a reír mientras sus ojos volvían a enfocarse en el sinfín lejano y azul, en el danzar acompasado de las hojas, en los rayos de sol que le calentaban el cuerpo y en aquel brazo fuerte que la rodeaba sin querer soltarla jamás.

En un rápido movimiento, Neji la sorprendió levantándose para atacarla con agilidad en lo que era su punto débil: cosquillas. Empezó a reír sin tregua intentado librarse del ataque que la dejaba tan vulnerable, pero entre risas y movimientos no podía hacer más que seguir riendo y vino entonces el beso que la calmó. Lánguido, apasionado; una mano en su cuello, la otra en su cintura, firmes, cálidas y los labios delgados que danzaban junto a los de ella, la lengua que batallaba con la propia. Entreabrió los ojos y la imagen difusa del rostro de Neji con los ojos cerrados e iluminado por el sol, casi borroso, le pareció irreal. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, profundizando el beso, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello de él. Sintiéndolo ahí, tan cerca, tan suyo…

Era tan feliz.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo la angustia en el pecho oprimiendo su corazón acelerado e irregular. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la zona intentando normalizar sus latidos, percatándose entonces que no se encontraba en su habitación y que el lugar donde se hallaba estaba demasiado oscuro. Intentó recordar si existía la posibilidad de haberse dormido en otra parte, pero en su mente sólo estaba el recuerdo del campo de entrenamiento, el sol y Neji. Se levantó de la cama viéndose a sí misma descalza y vestida con su equipo de ninja y su chaleco distintivo, pero no sentía el frío del suelo, tampoco lo podía ver; todo estaba tan oscuro.

Caminó a ciegas por el lugar sin toparse con nada más que la negrura del espacio. Tenía la certeza de estar olvidando algo, sin poder dar con el qué. Instintivamente una extraña sensación alertó sus sentidos, desenfundando rápidamente un kunai con el cual podría defenderse de un inminente ataque. Siguió caminado abrazándose del temor incipiente que la soledad, el silencio eterno y la oscuridad infinita le provocaba hasta que sus pies chocaron con algo.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquello que interrumpía su paso intentado distinguirlo, pero fue cuando el escenario cambió y su rostro se desfiguró al encontrarse con un cuerpo humano y sangre, mucha sangre. Sentía en sus pies desnudos la sensación mojada de sangre fría y sus fosas nasales se vieron golpeadas por un olor intenso que le provocó nauseas que se quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Con la mirada recorrió el lugar encontrándose de nuevo con el paraje de aquel campo de batalla atacado por la muerte. Ella era la única persona de pie en un mar de sangre espesa y rostros desfigurados. Tantos ninjas muertos.

Sintió ganas de gritar pero no encontró su voz, quiso pedir ayuda pero no se atrevía. Nadie, nada, sola y tanta sangre. A lo lejos, su vista captó la imagen de alguien de pie aunque no lograba distinguir bien quién era en aquel escenario negro, blanco, gris y rojo. Comenzó a correr escuchando el chapoteo de sus pies sobre los charcos de sangre hasta que a cierta distancia reconoció a Neji, a salvo todavía, en ese infierno. Él le sonrió y ella se atrevió a acercarse un poco más todavía, entonces él desapareció. De pronto se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con el cuerpo de Neji entre sus brazos, sus manos cubiertas de sangre y él cada vez perdía más el color del rostro. Lo veía mover los labios pero no lograba escuchar nada y ella le gritaba, sabía que le estaba gritando pero nada se oía y sus manos manchadas de sangre, los ojos de su gran amor cerrándose lentamente, un te amo leído de sus labios sin color y ella lloraba y gritaba y Neji estaba muerto.

Gritaba desde mucho antes de despertar, también estaba llorando y el dolor de su pecho era intenso e insoportable. La oscuridad de su habitación fue extinguida por una preocupada Hinata que entraba agitada por la puerta, acercándose velozmente a ella con el rostro afligido y preocupado.

Tenten tenía apenas abiertos los ojos, sudaba y las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, la respiración era irregular y sentía una fuerte punzada en el vientre, pero su hijo se estaba moviendo… se movía. Todo estaba bien, todo estaría bien y sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar. Hasta su subconsciente la torturaba con el recuerdo de Neji, hasta en sus sueños él aparecía recordándole que ya no estaba y que podrían haber sido felices.

Un sueño en un sueño; un sueño que la hizo experimentar nuevamente la felicidad de estar juntos y otro que le recordaba que lo había perdido. Se cobijó en los brazos de Hinata, quien acababa de recostarse junto a ella y le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza. No quería recordar, no quería sentir, lloraba y su hijo estaba bien. Volvió a dormirse entre hipidos dolorosos.

La heredera de los Hyūga continuaba acariciándole la cabeza incluso sabiendo que la castaña ya se había dormido. Agradeció que fuese así, que su amiga fuera apenas consciente de la situación, que aquellos sueños la agotaran tanto que rápidamente volviera a caer presa del cansancio provocado por el cúmulo de emociones. Que su compañía y consuelo sirviera para calmarla, para que ya no llorara… Sentía la tela de su ropa de dormir empapada por las lágrimas que la chica derrama y su tristeza sólo aumentó.

No era la primera vez que debía correr en medio de la noche para socorrer las pesadillas de Tenten. Aquello ocurría con frecuencia. Pero no lograba acostumbrarse ni menos considerarlo algo normal; un proceso que debía suceder porque el tiempo que había transcurrido era muy poco y la herida que la muerte de Neji había dejado estaba demasiado abierta para poder cicatrizar. No, aquello no debía ser así. Las pesadillas sólo lograban descompensar más la mente agotada de Tenten, la perturbaban y provocaban que su tristeza aumentara y ella no debía seguir estando tan triste y dolida, por su bien y el de su hijo. Ojalá existiera alguna pastilla que evitara las pesadillas, por eso Hinata se quedaba por el resto de la noche arrullándola, aquello siempre lograba tranquilizarla y Tenten volvía a dormir en paz; sin pesadillas, sin lágrimas ni gritos, sin la presencia constante del fantasma de Neji.

Desde la puerta del dormitorio los ojos tristes de Hiashi Hyūga se encontraron con los de su primogénita compartiendo pensamientos a través de la mirada. El todavía líder del clan observó entonces a la dormida castaña, reparando en su pequeña figura que cargaba un vientre abultado en el cual crecía otro miembro de la familia. Él le prometió a su querido sobrino que velaría por el cuidado de aquel pequeño ser ahora que él no estaba, también lo hizo al recuerdo de su hermano, que haría hasta lo imposible por cuidar, ver crecer y hacer lo más feliz posible a ese pequeño que venía en camino así como no pudo hacerlo en su momento cuando Neji era sólo un niño, pero de alguna forma, sentía que no conseguía cumplir totalmente su promesa si la madre de ese niño seguía sufriendo tanto. Constantemente le rogaba a su sobrino que le ayudara para lograr alejar el dolor de Tenten, para que ella volviera a adornar su rostro con la genuina sonrisa que alguna vez enamoró a Neji, para escuchar su risa resonar a través de las paredes de la mansión como alguna vez en el pasado ocurrió cuando ésta estaba de visita. Para que Tenten volviera a ser feliz.

Desconsolado agachó la cabeza, preguntándose una vez más qué hacer, amparándose en la idea de que al nacer el pequeño Neji (como ella le había comentado que lo nombraría) Tenten volvería a ver la luz; que ese pequeño ser sería el alivio a todos los males. Con un leve gesto de cabeza se despidió de Hinata antes de apagar la luz. La heredera de los Hyūga se acomodó mejor junto a la castaña y sin separarse mucho de ella, se dispuso a dormir sintiendo en relajante movimiento de su sobrino aún en el vientre de su amiga.

Cuando Tenten despertó estaba sola y bastante perdida. Se sentía un poca cansada a pesar de darse cuenta, a través de las cortinas corridas, que el sol estaba bastante alto. Estiró los brazos en toda su longitud, acompañándose de un prolongado bostezo botando así toda la pereza de su cuerpo, su estómago gruño y su hijo dio una estrepitosa voltereta en su vientre dándole los buenos días.

―Hola a ti también ―susurró sonriendo al tiempo que posaba una mano cariñosamente en su barriga―. Ya iremos a comer… no te impacientes.

Se levantó de la cama todavía sintiendo una extraña congoja en el pecho aunque no entendía los motivos, sólo era la misma sensación de querer llorar sin motivo con la que despertaba en ocasiones. Lo atribuyó quizás a una pesadilla, Hinata le había comentado alguna vez que la había escuchado llorando y gritando dormida, pero nunca recordaba de qué trataban aquellos malos sueños que la dejaban así. Sin querer pensar más en eso, se metió rápidamente a la ducha para dejar todo correr con el agua.

Estaba hambrienta y el olor a comida que inundó sus fosas nasales nada más entrar al comedor sólo aumentó su gula. Sonrío cálidamente a los presentes a modo de saludo siendo correspondida con el mismo gesto. Con cuidado y un poco de dificultad (pasando en el proceso a golpear la cabeza de la heredera del clan con su barriga) tomó posición en el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa familiar; junto a Hinata, el mismo espacio en el cual alguna vez se sentó Neji.

―Buenos días ―saludó en general.

―¿Cómo dormiste Tenten? ―rompió la extraña sensación del ambiente el líder del clan―. Espero que bastante bien… no quisimos despertarte incluso cuando es bastante extraño que despiertes tan tarde; pensamos que lo necesitabas.

―Pues sí… ―se sonrojó tenuemente por el comentario―, no suelo dormir hasta tan tarde, pero creo que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba; entre las clases en la academia y el entrenamiento particular a Uchiha suelo agotarme un poco más, sobretodo llevando conmigo a todas partes a este pesado hombrecito ―sonrió maternalmente dando unas suaves palmaditas a su vientre.

Aquel gesto logró que no alcanzara a percibir la mirada de alivio que intercambiaron Hiashi y su primogénita. Hanabi sonrió tranquila, ella también la había escuchado gritar la noche anterior y todas las otras también; se preocupaba, se entristecía, pero seguía confiando en la fortaleza de Tenten. Estaba segura que la castaña se recuperaría completamente o que al menos el recuerdo de Neji ya no le haría tan mal, por su hijo, por ella misma, por todos. Y ellos como familia directa y cercana, cuidarían siempre del pequeño Neji Hyūga y su madre.

―¿Le ha molestado Hiashi-sama? ―cuestionó de improviso la castaña―. Sé que en la familia son muy maniáticos con los horarios y el orden, pero… ―y se calló al darse cuenta que estaba hablando un poco de más.

Hiashi rio cantarín negando con la cabeza: ―No te preocupes Tenten, todos entendemos que con tú embarazo tan avanzado en ocasiones necesites descansar un poco más. No significa aquello ningún problema; puedes dormir todo lo que quieras.

Escuchar esa oración iluminó los ojos de la maestra de armas. Realmente desde antes de saber que estaba embarazada tenía mucho sueño, más del habitual, pero intentaba controlarlo y no ceder ante la tentación de tirarse a dormir en cualquier parte, principalmente porque se preocupada de lo que fueran a pensar los Hyūga. Ya tenía que lidiar con el constante ceño fruncido y las miradas hostiles de los miembros más antiguos del clan y no quería aumentar el número de personas en aquella familia que la miraran con desaprobación por tener conductas tan irreprochables como querer dormir todo el día cuando ellos habituaban a levantarse al alba y considerar la siesta de media tarde como algo indigno para su linaje.

El almuerzo continuó con normalidad. Tenten parecía haberse despertado más dicharachera y hambrienta que de costumbre y la familia principal Hyūga, al menos aquella pequeña parte que tan bien la había recibido, se sentía alegre de escucharla hablar sin parar aunque fuese con la boca llena y reír escandalosamente de las ironías que comentaba Hanabi. Al verla así, tan ella, sin la pena inundando sus ojos, con la sonrisa iluminando su rostro, entendían una vez más porque Neji la había elegido específicamente a ella como su compañera de vida. Tenten lo hacía feliz.

A medida que la tarde fue avanzando, la alegría inusitada del almuerzo fue menguando hasta convertirse nuevamente en la opresión del pecho que le dificultaba respirar y hasta tragar, aunque no era algo extraño; normalmente le ocurría aquello cuando estaba durante todo el día en la mansión y debía enfrentarse en cualquier rincón al que se dirigiera con algún par de ojos nacarados que siempre le dedicaban una mirada diferente: rencor, indulgencia, cariño, compasión, reproche e indiferencia. Podía deambular por cualquier lugar de aquella inmensa mansión y sus amplios terrenos, pero por más que buscara esperanzada, jamás podía encontrarse con el par de ojos que ansiaba; por más que sus ojos tan diferentes a los que vivían en ese lugar escudriñaran en cada rincón, no podía encontrar aquellas orbes brillantes e intensas que la miraban con tanto amor. No podía encontrar a Neji en ese mar de Hyūgas.

Esa era la principal razón de porqué no le gustaba estar durante mucho tiempo en la mansión; habían muchos familiares, todos de similares características físicas: los mismos ojos, los mismos rasgos y ninguno de ellos era Neji, pero todos ellos se lo recordaban a diario. Y no era capaz de mirarlos directamente durante mucho rato, no se sentía capaz de verlos a los ojos; porque se lo recordaban, porque lo veía en cada rincón al que acudía, porque su corazón se sobresaltaba cada vez que su mente confundida y ansiosa creía ver a su amor caminando entre los silenciosos pasillos, decepcionándose tanto de saber que no era él, de siquiera alcanzar a disfrutar de la ilusión por unos segundos, del fantasma que la seguía en cada segundo de su vida. Ese que la engañaba estando, aunque ya no estuviera.

_―Tenten… ―el sorpresivo llamado la hace dar un respingo. No lo había sentido llegar, estaba sola. Se había quedado sola en aquel lugar._

_Hacía ya bastante rato desde que Tsunade – sama la había dejado sola para que lograr asimilar la noticia que acababa de entregarle, pero aún no lograba hacerse la idea. Era irreal, impensado, sorpresivo e inmensamente cruel. Todo era demasiado reciente._

_Hiashi Hyūga analizó detalladamente el rostro de la muchacha sentada en la camilla de aquella solitaria tienda utilizada a modo de improvisado hospital. Tenía un parche que cubría una herida en su mejilla y otro en la frente, un brazo vendado hasta el codo y unos cuantos hematomas visibles en sus brazos y hombros descubiertos, llevaba el cabello suelto y en sus ojos cafés profundos y sinceros, percibió el dolor intenso que ella sentía en ese momento. El rastro seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas le hizo saber que había llorado hasta que sus ojos se creyeron secos. Confirmó que aquella chica a la que conocía desde tantos años, amaba profundamente a su sobrino._

_―Tsunade me acaba de dar la noticia… ―continuó el hombre mayor._

_Tenten abrió los ojos impresionada mirándolo estupefacta; no imaginó que el líder del clan Hyūga fuese el primero en enterarse de su realidad, menos todavía que se presentase frente a ella para encararla, tan tranquilo y lejano como siempre fue._

_Pensó que quizás el tío de Neji venía a denigrarla; a reprocharle (tal cual lo hizo su Hokage) por su insensatez, por su irresponsabilidad, por estar en medio de una guerra llevando un pequeño ser en el vientre, por tener apenas dieciocho años y estar embarazada de un joven que acaba de morir en esa guerra. Quizás Hiashi – sama venía a decirle que jamás la aceptarían en la familia, que no le creía que aquel niño fuera hijo de Neji, que ella sólo era una ninja mediocre que jamás podría haber estado con un prodigio como su sobrino, que…_

_―A pesar de toda la situación, estoy muy feliz con la noticia ―interrumpió el curso de los pensamientos de la chica. Tenten lo miró sorprendida y percibió la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del mayor―. Neji estará más vivo que nunca gracias a ti y al hijo que juntos han creado…_

_―Usted… usted no está molesto ―se atrevió a cuestionar la castaña, todavía demasiado confusa por aquella irreal situación._

_―No podría estarlo ―sonrió con cariño―. Durante mucho tiempo estudié el comportamiento de mi sobrino y me di cuenta del enorme amor que sentía por ti, aunque siempre intentase ocultarlo… pero se le escapa por los ojos; sólo a ti te sonreía de aquella forma. No me extraña para nada que su amor tuviese… consecuencias…_

_Una a una las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de Tenten, siguiendo en sendero pausado a través de sus mejillas y perdiéndose en la tela de la sábana blanca de aquella fría camilla. Los sollozos acudieron nuevamente y su respiración se volvió irregular y sonora. El ciclón en el que se había convertido su vida la golpeó con fuerza; una muerte que asumir, una nueva vida a la que cuidar, su creciente soledad y el dolor infinito que no quería abandonar su pecho. Le dolía el estómago de sólo recordar la última vez que vio el cuerpo de Neji sin vida y luego nada. Cuando la guerra finalizó, nadie logró dar con el cuerpo de Neji Hyūga; ella misma se desmayó en plena búsqueda y luego despertó en aquella solitaria tienda de campaña, perdida y insociable, recibiendo entre descontrolados reproches y gritos la noticia que sería madre._

_Sintió la calidez de unos brazos rodearla, un beso en su cabeza y el amparo protector de un paternal abrazo que parecía querer reconfortarla y aliviarla un poco del peso que cargaba. Por un segundo comprendió que a Hiashi también le dolía la muerte de Neji, se preguntó si tanto como a ella y luego siguió llorando desconsolada en los brazos de aquel hombre que seguía allí pese a toda la situación._

_―Jamás te dejaré sola, te lo prometo por mi sobrino y por mi hermano ―le juró en un susurro junto a la oreja._

_Y sólo luego de escucharlo, Tenten se permitió llorar más fuerte, con el dolor desgarrándole el alma, gritar hasta quedar sin oxígeno en los pulmones, sentir el vacío en el estómago y el padecimiento insoportable en su pecho. Creía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento, aquello que la consumía no era normal, creía perder por instantes la consciencia y se apagaba lentamente, con la idea naciente y todavía débil de llevar en su vientre una pequeña luz que había creado junto a su compañero._

Al volver a Konoha días después, Hiashi la obligó a vivir en la mansión argumentando que él le había prometido velar por ella y por el hijo de Neji, valiéndose en que Tenten vivía sola desde años y que no poseía otra familia. La convenció con cuidados y el amparo del clan; ella llevaba en su vientre un nuevo Hyūga en formación, nadie podría jamás renegar de aquello y ese pequeño ser, incluso sin estar nacido aún, merecía todos los cuidados y privilegios que su apellido conllevaba. No le quedó más que aceptar, asumiendo que el líder del clan tenía razón y también que posiblemente, hubiese sido lo que Neji deseara. Creyó que en la protección de aquellos muros estaría bien.

Lo estaba. Las sirvientas se desvivían por atenderla, incluso le habían llenado parte de sus cajones con ropita de bebé tejida, le cumplían sus caprichos, le entregaban consejos para un embarazo saludable y las más ancianas le contaban historias de cuando Neji era niño, a excepción de algunos viejos más radicales, no tenía problemas con nadie y se sentía querida, protegida y parte de la familia, pero aquello no lograba sanarla, no cuando veía aquellos ojos similares a los del hombre que tanto amaba por todas partes, no cuando dormía en la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a su compañero; en la misma cama, con el mismo orden que él dejó antes de partir, utilizando las ropas de él para dormir y así sentirlo un poco más cerca. Le hace daño, lo sabe, pero no puede dejarlo.

Porque estar en la mansión Hyūga es una tortura diaria, estar rodeada de personas de aquel clan y sus distintivos ojos le produce taquicardia cada vez que su mirada la engañan y ve a Neji en donde no está, le resulta hasta doloroso tener que soportar el peso de la ojeada que le dedican los miembros que no la quieren en la familia. Le hace mal enfrentarse todos los días al recuerdo de Neji nada más abrir los ojos y ver en el buró la última foto que alcanzaron a tomarse como equipo, le hace mal creer que las telas de la ropa que en algún momento él ocupó todavía conservan su olor. Todo en aquel lugar la daña sustancialmente, pero incluso con el dolor y la angustia, no es capaz de salir de allí porque en su retorcida mente consumida de por la tristeza, cree que allí es donde más cerca de Neji puede estar.

Caminaba lentamente por el patio de la mansión. Aquel domingo era especialmente caluroso para ser todavía primavera y ella se sentía más hinchada y cansada que de costumbre. Su hijo llevaba siete meses y dos semanas de gestación y estaba gigante. Se reía de sí misma cada vez que se miraba en el espejo; ella no había subido casi nada de peso, pero su barriga se expandía hacía adelante como una pelota: redonda y dura. Casi, casi como si debajo de la ropa hubiese decidido esconder algún balón simulando su embarazo. Todos sus amigos le acariciaban la panza abultada con cariño cada vez que la veía, sobretodo Lee que era el más entusiasmado y feliz con la noticia, o Kiba y Akamaru quienes en ocasiones perdían la tarde junto a ella hablando de cada estupidez que se le viniera a la cabeza o hasta Naruto quien siempre le abrazaba el vientre y le hablaba a su hijo, prometiéndole que jamás dejaría que le pasara algo malo, que lo cuidaría como su propio hijo porque su padre había dado la vida por él y se lo debía. Tenten no podía evitar llorar cada vez que lo escuchaba, sobresaltando a su rubio amigo y llevándolo a pedir disculpas innumerables veces, declarándose un idiota torpe que siempre cometía el mismo error. Pero no era aquello lo que la hacía llorar, sino que el cariño y la compañía expresada por cada uno de sus más cercanos. Hasta Sasuke se le quedaba mirando el vientre, a veces con espanto, otras con cierta confusión, aunque nunca lo había acariciado, pero ella creía que le comían las manos por hacerlo. La única que no parecía para nada contenta con su embarazo era Sakura, sin embargo no podía culparla; los celos en ocasiones cegaban a las personas y el que ella entrenara a Sasuke, era motivo suficiente para que Sakura la despreciara y repudiara totalmente. De todas formas estaba segura que ya se le pasaría.

Aquel domingo también era especial de otra forma: se cumplían exactos seis meses desde la muerte de Neji. Seis malditos meses sin él, pero recordándolo a diario y extrañamente no se sentía tan triste. Ese día también lo sentía más cerca de ella que nunca y no tenía ganas de llorar, ni de ampararse en recuerdos. Se sentó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol que se ubicaba cerca del monumento de piedra que la familia Hyūga había hecho en honor a Neji, ya que jamás encontraron su cuerpo entre el infierno de muerte en el que se transformó aquel campo de batalla. Aquello le dolía horrores porque el pensamiento instalado en su cabeza de jamás tener un lugar físico en el que supiera estaba enterrado el cuerpo de su compañero la perturbaba, imaginando miles de situaciones espantosas de lo que la guerra pudo hacer con aquel pedazo de carne sin vida en el que se transformó su compañero. No quería pensar en eso, no aquel día.

Bufó aburrida mirando el monumento de piedra marcado con el nombre de su compañero de vida, en el cual alumbraba una vela y estaba rodeado de diferentes flores. Estaba ubicado en aquel lugar ya que todos coincidían en que era la zona de confort favorita de Neji dentro de la mansión, incluso Tenten lo sabía, razón por la cual instalaron ahí el austero y frío pedazo de piedra que junto a Hinata se encargaron de darle más cariño y vida. Porque él lo merecía, necesitaba ser recordado de la mejor forma posible.

_Se mordió los labios nerviosa, desplazándose entre los cuerpos sin vida de ninjas de todas las aldeas. A su alrededor la batalla seguía, era perfectamente capaz de escuchar los gritos, las armas chocar, las peleas… todo, pero en ese momento ella era ajena al lugar, a ese macabro escenario y lo que ocurría. Sólo quería el momento para acercarse a él y tener la oportunidad de despedirse._

_Miró el cuerpo sin vida de Neji durante instantes que le parecieron eternos. Yacía ahí, sólo y frío, mientras a su alrededor la guerra continuaba sin tregua. Su frente libre del sello del pájaro enjaulado, su piel impoluta estaba manchada por restos de sangre seca y tierra, sus labios resecos y pálidos. Estaba muerto. Tenten lo miró sin descanso, queriendo grabarse a fuego en la mente aquella imagen; aunque doliera como la vida misma, aunque le costara respirar y sintiera que su corazón le atravesaría las costillas en cualquier minuto._

_Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo junto al cuerpo de su compañero, no era capaz de apartar la mirada de él concediendo que en cualquier minuto abriría los ojos confundido y avergonzado por haberse dormido en pleno campo de batalla, así mismo como pasó alguna vez en los entrenamientos. El tiempo pasaba y él no abría los ojos; Neji no despertaba y era momento de asumir que estaba muerto, que la había abandonado y nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse después de todo lo que secretamente compartieron durante más de un año o casi toda una vida. El sollozo le tembló en la garganta, reprimiéndolo, percibió que sus manos temblaban escandalosamente mientras se acercaban al rostro de él. Quería acariciarlo, confirmar que era real, saber que ya no estaba allí._

_Deslizó sus dedos trémulos por la frente limpia, por los ojos cerrados sintiendo los parpados fríos y el cosquilleo de sus pestañas cortas; la nariz, los labios fríos, las mejillas descoloridas. Cobijó con su mano todo el rostro de Neji, siendo incapaz de decir alguna palabra, luego llevó esa misma mano a su cara cubriéndola. Entonces se permitió llorar desalmada. Fue la primera vez que lloró la muerte del hombre que tanto amaba._

_Fue la última vez que vio a Neji._

Apartó con un movimiento brusco aquellos recuerdos de la cabeza. Se había prometido que ese día sería sin lágrimas ni recuerdos tormentosos. Suficiente tenía con saber que había tenido otra pesadilla que no recordaba; ya lloró, ya gritó, debía estar bien porque extrañamente se sentía bien. Estaba convencida que Neji la acompañaba ese día. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Al atardecer, luego de pasar mucho rato sentada ahí a la sombra de aquel árbol en el cual habían instalado también un cómodo asiento, recordó a Sasuke y se preguntó qué sería de él. Desde lo ocurrido en Ichiraku que no lo veía y de eso habían transcurrido más de dos semanas, se había enterado que junto a su equipo salió de misión, pero no sabía nada más. Suspiró frustrada, al menos el Uchiha era un excelente distractor y le entretenía pasar la tarde con él aunque fuese tan insoportablemente terco y malhumorado, además era la excusa perfecta para salir de la mansión. Esperaba que volviera pronto, los días con él eran más llevaderos y entretenidos.

.*.*.*.

A pocos metros de la entrada de la Aldea de La Hoja, el antiguo equipo siete volvía a paso tranquilo. No habían razones para apresurarse cuando faltaba tan poco para llegar después de tantos días de ausencia en una misión que se transformó en una completa pérdida de tiempo para el único Uchiha. No entendía por qué habían tenido que pasar dos semanas y media en Suna en aquel evento diplomático que no tenía ningún objetivo concreto, no al menos uno que le sirviera a él. Deberían haberlo dejado entrenando como lo había hecho en los últimos meses; faltaban escasos ocho días para los próximos exámenes Chūnin que afortunadamente, y por acuerdo de la alianza shinobi, se celebrarían en Konoha, dando así inicio a una nueva época libre de rencillas que pretendían dejar en el pasado lo ocurrido durante la guerra.

Sentía que aún le faltaba mucho por mejorar, y para llegar a su nivel esperado la ayuda de Tenten era fundamental. Quería sobresalir en aquel examen, demostrar a todos que ya no era el vil traidor que abandonó su aldea por fines egoístas y de venganza, que había cambiado y mejorado; que era el único Uchiha sobreviviente y que haría honor a su apellido.

Naruto parloteaba alegremente sobre lo feliz que se sentía de volver finalmente a la aldea y de lo orgulloso que se sentía por haber participado en el concilio de aldeas, también se refería a lo mucho que extrañaba a su _Hinata – chan_ y las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazarla, besarla y pasar tiempo con ella. Mencionó también algo que llamó la atención de Sasuke: aquel preciso día se cumplían seis meses desde la muerte de Neji. Los oídos del chico prestaron atención al escuchar el nombre de la castaña ser pronunciado por su mejor amigo, haciendo referencia a cómo se encontraba aquel día que marcaba otro más desde que Neji ya no estaba con ella pero la plática fue interrumpida por los reclamos de Sakura, quien molesta hacía referencia a que ya todos debían de dejar de preocuparse por Tenten, que la chica era una estúpida que se había embarazado siendo tan joven de alguien que no la quería.

Fue sorpresivo que Naruto alzara la voz para hacerla callar y con voz potente y un semblante serio que pocas veces se veía en él, le decía que debía dejar de decir aquellas cosas, que estaba equivocada porque Neji jamás amó a nadie más como amaba a Tenten y que el hijo de ambos nunca sería un error. El silencio se hizo presente en el grupo, siguiendo el resto del camino rodeados de una incomodidad palpable. Sasuke se reconoció también molesto por las palabras de Sakura.

―Bueno, aquí los dejo ―anunció Naruto todavía con el semblante serio y sin querer mirar a Sakura―. Iré a visitar a Hina – chan…

Sai sonrió de aquella forma tan típica de él asumiendo el rol de ser quien entregaba el informe a Tsunade, Sakura bufó exasperada cruzándose de brazos.

―Voy contigo ―dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse. Naruto sólo asintió entendiendo a qué se refería.

―irás a verla ¿cierto? ―chilló la chica de cabello rosa―. Tanto la echas de menos que necesitas correr a sus brazos apenas regresas a la aldea ―continuó con ironía.

El Uchiha entornó los ojos exasperado, inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente antes de girarse a encararla: ―Lo que yo haga no debe importarte Sakura, ni siquiera tienes derecho a opinar sobre lo que hago o con quien me reúno. Tú no eres nadie en mi vida. Nadie…

Y sin darle tiempo de réplica, enfiló en dirección a la mansión Hyūga seguido rápidamente por Naruto. Sentía la mirada sorprendida de su mejor amigo y los berrinches lejanos de Sakura, pero no le importó. Estaba harto del comportamiento de su compañera de equipo, de que ella le exigiera explicaciones como si él debería dárselas, como si fuera la novia celosa que desconfía. Era patético; él no tenía ningún interés romántico en Tenten, además se trataba de una chica embarazada de otro hombre, que amaba a otro hombre, él no era tan estúpido como para fijarse en alguien que jamás le correspondería.

Prontamente llegaron a los terrenos del clan, siendo recibidos por una de las sirvientas que los reconoció de inmediato. Luego de una reverencia partió a anunciar su llegada, apareciendo a los pocos minutos una sonriente Hinata que reprimía todos sus deseos de lanzarse a los brazos de su novio, siendo finalmente éste quien la rodeó por la cintura dándola vueltas y llenándole la cara de besos, riendo ambos alegres y olvidándose de la presencia del Uchiha hasta que carraspeó.

―Uchiha – san ―saludó Hinata completamente sonrojada―. ¿Buscas a Tenten? ―él asintió―. Puedes encontrarla en el patio trasero, junto al roble…

Sasuke asintió y dejó a los tortolitos solos, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacía el lugar en el que sabía encontraría a la maestra de armas.

La vio desde lejos, sentada en la misma banca en la que otras veces la había encontrado, con su largo cabello castaño suelto y ondeado levemente por la brisa tibia que se levantaba al atardecer. Llevaba puesto aquel corto vestido rojo con dibujo de flores blancas que se le ceñía y marcaba la pelota que tenía en la barriga y le marcaba los abultados senos y la cintura estrecha por el embarazo, iba descalza jugando a arrastrar los pies sobre el verde césped. Parecía sumergida en ese mundo extraño que él desconocía, pero sonreía. Se notaba tranquila y feliz, como pocas veces la había visto; auténticamente feliz. Despabiló al darse cuenta que se quedó quieto observándola.

―Tenten ―la llamó cuando estuvo cerca.

―¡Sasuke! ―exclamó ella sonriendo y volteándose a mirarlo―. Estaba acordándome de ti… me alegra que regresarás.

―¿Me extrañaste? ―sonrió de lado socarrón.

―Casi… ―respondió ella también sonriendo―. Tú odiosa presencia es casi extrañable… tú entiendes… así como se echan de menos los granos en el culo.

Y rio escandalosamente, sincera y alegre. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de molestarse al escucharla reír de esa manera, por la forma en que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas intensificaban su sonrisa, el brillo intenso de sus ojos y la forma en que se estremecían sus hombros. Le pareció extraño verla de aquella manera, lo asombró y se preguntó una vez más qué tantas cosas desconocía de ella, se cuestionó que tanto dolor podía albergar en su interior y secretamente (e inconscientemente) deseó hacerla reír de aquella manera más a menudo. Entonces una parte de él, la que reprimía, le dijo que él sí la había echado de menos.

―La verdad es que sí te extrañé ―reconoció ella dejando de reír y levantándose―. Los días son más llevaderos cuando estás tú para distraerme… ―le sonrió dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la mejilla.

Y aquellas sinceras palabras le provocaron un estrepitoso vuelco en el estómago que no pudo controlar. Ni entender.

Y fue avasalladoramente feliz.

*.*

*.*.*

*.*.*.*

No sé si se han fijado alguna vez que los embarazos de niños (me refiero a varones) son siempre como una pelota, es decir, la barriga que crece es redonda como pelota y las mujeres se les marca más la cintura viéndolas de espalda. No sé, al menos por experiencias cercanas, amigas embarazadas que esperan hombres, me he dado cuenta de este detalle.

En fin, perdón por la demora, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el capítulo, es un poco más largo que los otros.

Traté de explicar el por qué Tenten vive en la mansión Hyuga y porqué le hace mal estar ahí, pero también porqué no se va. Espero que se entendiera bien =/

Al principio del capítulo puede parecer confuso, pero era la idea; recuerden que es un sueño y que los sueños no siempre son coherentes.

Por otra parte, podrán darse cuenta que todos los capítulos tienen recuerdos y así seguirán siendo, a base de recuerdos. Según tengo planeado, el próximo capítulo será más de Neji y Tenten, pero puedo incluir también cualquier sugerencia o idea que les gustaría leer en esta historia. Sus apreciaciones siempre son importantes.

¿Me merezco un review? No olviden dejarlo y hacerme feliz :)

Y tampoco olviden participar en el foro (el link está en mi profile) por si les interesa.


End file.
